


"i found it a long time ago, i think."

by nolightss



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffy, M/M, POV Second Person, bordering on nsfw but not rly, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolightss/pseuds/nolightss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find what you’re looking for? you ask, nudging him, bumping into the tiled wall as you do, limbs tangling even more in the cramped space. He looks at his hands and laughs to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"i found it a long time ago, i think."

The water in the tub swirls aimlessly, remnants of suds freckling the hazy water, and you and him are facing each other, and he’s gazing at your face so intently, an absentminded grin across his own.

 

Find what you’re looking for? you ask, nudging him, bumping into the tiled wall as you do, limbs tangling even more in the cramped space. He looks at his hands and laughs to himself.

 

I found it a long time ago, I think, Crutchie replies after some thought, and his dark, dark hair is plastered to his forehead, drying slowly and his eyelashes are clumped together, and you’re suddenly hyper-aware of your own body, so naked and so exposed, right there for him to see everything. You reach and tip his chin up, and his eyes snap to yours, and he seems so un-self conscious, seems to not even think of his own body, entangled with yours and so close, so close and so intimate. You’re still studying his face, although your hand has moved along his jaw, and you let yourself gravitate towards him. How could you not? how could you not want to be closer to him, how could you resist the charm and that smile, that light at the end of the tunnel.

 

His hand reaches up to your shoulder, and you can feel the heartbeat in his wrist, can feel it dancing with yours, can feel it entwining and it feels like nothing else is moving, not the water around them, not the cars on the streets below, not a single person in the whole city is moving but you and him. Your head drops to his shoulder before you can stop yourself, you let yourself curl up against him, his small frame easily encircling yours as though he’s done it a thousand times before in a thousand lifetimes. His lips are pressing against your jaw, gentle and ghostlike, in a way so unlike everything else he ever does. He’s a fortress, always sturdy, always confident and willing and determined to keep going, but this touch is like a breeze, and you wouldn’t have noticed if you weren’t already so lost in every other sensation you’re drawing from him.

 

You let your own lips trace across his shoulder, down his chest and across his collarbones, mapping constellations in your mind, painting skylines with your lips and as you move further down his hands reach for your head, calloused fingers brushing your ears before nestling into wet hair.

 

He drops kisses onto you, and you pause, drinking in the sensation before moving to press your lips to his. Your hands move to his back, pulling him closer and closer but it still doesn’t seem like enough, still doesn’t seem to be able to close the gap between you that seems to be growing and shrinking all at once. It feels like you’ll never be close enough, and even with his tongue in your mouth and your hands at his waist and his leg curled around your back, you can’t decide if the gap is worth closing anyway. If it’s worth breaking down what’s already there. If it’s worth moving miles back for some mere inches closer.

 

You can’t think too hard about it though, not really, not when he’s just within reach, not when you’re both so exposed and so raw, not when there’s so much right here to soak in, and maybe, just maybe, the world will keep on moving around you.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr [here](http://crutchies.tumblr.com/post/94800123593/guys-i-wrote-more-3am-jackcrutchie-more-the)


End file.
